neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbit Foot
Summary Rabbit Foot is a specialised squad of Buffers in the employ of the Xenon Corporation. They are your average Buffers, suited to patrol shifts and standard security ops. They are a mixed bag of curious characters ranging from relatively tame to utterly strange. Their squad moniker originated from the member's penchant for surviving the ordeals that their duties regularly put them through, be it encountering Metahumans whilst on patrol or eradicating terrifying infestations of subterranean jewel thieves. They are 'the lucky ones'. Doomed to forever survive the harrowing ordeals that Command throws them into, living if only to tell the grisly tales of their hard work and sacrifice. Squad Roster Many come and go from Rabbit Foot, regarded as those for whom 'the luck hasn't set in for'. But there is a somewhat concrete membership to be found in a few individuals. Known by last names and nicknames alike, they are: * Rick 'The Stick' - He drives. A calm, collected man in charge of the squad's transport. Treats vehicles as if they were his children. Enjoys Sunday drives and loitering about in front of fast food/pizza chains whilst on duty. Currently allowed access to experimental prototype vehicle/exosuit designated as 'The Stick'. Not allowed toothpicks whilst in direct conflict. Possesses a very prominent bullet wound on his head. * Sharp - A quiet, reserved woman. Speaks only when necessary and when she speaks, its in your best interest to hear her out. A tactical mastermind, always thinking outside of the usual 'rush it until it falls over' box, but rarely has input on a situation tactically, due to her reticent nature. Enjoys flanking and picnics in the park. Something of a field surgeon. Has trouble speaking due to the damage done to her vocal cords. * Specs - Demolitions Expert. Armed to the back teeth with all manner of bombs, grenades and fireworks. Make room for the Big Boom. He has special eyes. Cybernetic enhancements after a bomb disposal training exercise went wrong. The only agent on Rabbit Foot cleared to use large-scale explosives and defuse said explosives when things go pear-shaped. Has racked up significant vandalism charges in company bathrooms. * Tahu - A strange, but rather built man. Close-combat specialist. Confirmed by psych evaluation to be both a pyromaniac and severe narcissist. Wears flame-retardant suit equipped with crude, non Xenon sanctioned alterations. Known to use self-immolation as an intimidation tactic. In possession of stolen ion-propulsion tech that has been mounted to a skateboard deck. Unknown to most, his arms, legs and back are covered in second degree burns. * Uno - Designated squad sharpshooter. A master of the long-range assassination, has trouble hitting moving targets however. Favors backing out of the action to gain the advantage, plinking cykas from 1000 yards with pinpoint accuracy. As long as they aren't moving. God forbid. * Pence - Official Tactical Advisor for Rabbit Foot. Collects and collates orders from Command into feasible jobs and tasks for the squad to perform. In charge of organising squad rations and performing uniform inspection. Grades all units of the squad based on performance, attitude and presentation at the end of each op. Prone to mysteriously disappearing. * Thompson '''- Generalised infantry. A grizzled veteran of a war that no one can recall, as he refuses to elaborate when asked. Known family man, wife makes best meatloaf on the Gulf Coast, has won multiple awards for it. Always being lumped with the 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' duties. Recently seen feeding pigeons whilst on patrol and sighing about the old days. Can be seen frequently toying with and exercising his right arm. * '''Friendly - The New Guy. Replacement for the previous rookie member of Rabbit Foot. Seems to have 'had his luck set in' but still subject to making simple mistakes. Weapons are to be checked periodically for barrel blockages, slide jams and general grip comfortableness. Subject is not to take point in any op. Must be ordered to clean sweat from Helmet at the end of every operation. * McQueen - Experimental Weapon Specialist. Likes long wrestles on the beach, laughing at poetry and occasionally knitting a sweater or scarf for a team-mate. Loose Cannon. Capable of completing complex calculations on the fly, but still can't see why kids love the taste of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Currently cleared for Crisis Suit testing. Varied success. Can be found by listening for the sounds of obscenities in the distance. Has a steel plate and numerous bolts visible on her scalp, as well as some spinal implants. * Indy - Jack of All Trades. Rhodesian former member of Antenora's Paradiso squad, she has the most versatile skill set of the team, able to cover most roles and ops adequately should the needed specialist go down. Struck by lightning four times naturally and another ten by metahuman conflicts, blinding her in one eye and leaving rather pretty scars with a few memory and respiratory issues. Known for coughing, low regard for regulation, recklessness, and hilarious bad luck. Enjoys jogging, loud music, swords, pastries, and collecting seashells. Ferociously supportive of her teammates and should never be trusted with driving anything, even a bicycle. Category:Xenon Category:Team 4